If Dreams Came True
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: A New person came one gloomy night during a thunderstrom.. She has a special abilties that can't be explained... Why is she here and why does she want to kill Naruto..
1. Kage Yume no Justu

Aoi: Of course I don't own Naruto and I got this idea after a movie I saw..  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Review: A new evil had come... And 'it' has found a new way to get 'its' way  
  
-----  
  
Just a normal night in the Konoha village... Naruto is having a dream of Ramen, being a hokage, beating Sasuke, fighting strong shinobis, and Sakura..  
  
Sakura was having a dream of Sasuke in an open feild and Ino tied up and being tortured by birds  
  
Sasuke was having a dream of revenge against his brother.. actually a nightmare...  
  
and Kakashi is a awake reading 'Come Come Paradise'  
  
Suddenly a huge wind blows throughout every window in the village.. Rain falls hard and thunder strikes loudly..  
  
A Dark figure came into Naruto's room  
  
Naruto woke up by the creaking of the door  
  
the Dark figure was holding something  
  
"Ah!!!"  
  
Sasuke and Sakura woke up and ran into Naruto's room..  
  
"Naruto!"   
  
"Naruto! What's wrong" Sakura said   
  
Naruto had put his pillow over his head  
  
"That person is going to kill me!!"  
  
"Who? Sensei?" Sakura had laughed  
  
"Sensei?" Naruto came out of 'hiding'  
  
"I just came in to tell you to close your window.. " Kakashi had said holding his book  
  
"But but..." Naruto studdered  
  
"You should be on gaurd scardy-cat" Sasuke remarked  
  
"Well I think we should leave..." Kakashi had said "Don't forget to close your window.." And gave him a candle beacuse the power was knocked out  
  
They left the room  
  
"Stupid Kakashi-sensei.. he just had to scare me.." He mumbled as he put his night-cap back on and went to sleep  
  
Another Dark Figure walked through the door.. Not making a sound  
  
"There he is... my first victim..." she whisphered  
  
She put her hand on his sleepy head  
  
"What's first... Nightmare.. or reality..." she whisphered...  
  
Some sort of Charka surrounded her hand and Naruto started to twist, turn, and sweat.. A Nightmare...  
  
She disappeared  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Naruto woke up screaming "Help!!!"  
  
Sasuke woke up  
  
Sakura woke up  
  
Kakashi was already up..  
  
Sakura and Sasuke ran to Naruto's room  
  
Kakashi walked while reading his book  
  
"Naruto! What's wrong now!" Sakura said after they bursted through the door  
  
"This better be important!" Sasuke said  
  
"What's wrong Naruto.." Kakashi arrived in the room "Did'ya see the 'Boogie-man'..."  
  
"No! I don't believe in that!!"  
  
"Then why do you check under your bed before you fall asleep.."  
  
"What you saw tha-.. Um... I heard a noise..."  
  
"Right... Anyways.. What's wrong.." Sakura had said  
  
"I had a dream... that.. that.. I was going to be killed... by.. you three.."  
  
"That's it?" Sasuke said  
  
"But it was SOO real..."  
  
"Doesn't mean anything.. it was just a dream.." Kakashi said as he flipped the page of Come Come Paradise  
  
"but.. but... Oh well... I guess your right.."  
  
"Yeesh, second time.. I need my sleep" Sakura complained  
  
They all walked off slowly.. tired..  
  
"It was just a dream.. They aren't going to kill me.." He fell asleep quickly  
  
She appeared again  
  
"Time to see what he dreams of.. Hikari Yume no Justu"  
  
A bright mirror appeared and she placed it by his head  
  
Naruto's dream:  
  
"Sakura-chan, Thank you!"  
  
"No problem.. It's the least I could do.."  
  
"Excuse me Naruto, But the Hokage would like to see you"  
  
"Oh? what for?"  
  
"It's important..."  
  
"Go ahead Naruto-kun.. I'll be waiting here.."  
  
*This is the best! I got Sakura I'm gonna be a Hokage and I beat Sasuke!!*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Now let's see him with a nightmare" She evilly chuckled  
  
She once again put her hand on his head and a strange Charka appeared  
  
Naruto twisted and turned.. little beads of sweat dripped down his head  
  
"Now let's look.. Hikari Yume no Justu"  
  
Naruto's Nightmare:  
  
"Kakashi sensei? What are you.. and Sasuke...."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Uh huh.. It's time to get revenge.."  
  
"I can't go against a Jounin!!"  
  
"Fine then.. Fight me!!!" Sasuke runs up to Naruto  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Good.. He's fighting... Time to..die Naruto-kun... Kage Yume no Justu"  
  
While Naruto sleeps he feels every hit from the nightmare.. every punch, kick and burn...  
  
Naruto has the sense to wake up of course.. I mean no one is that stupid to stay in a Nighmare..  
  
*What was that.. * Naruto gasps for air  
  
He looks down to his hand.. It was a burn..  
  
*No way! That's the exact place I got burnt in my dream!*  
  
Flashback Dream  
  
Sasuke uses Katon Goukayuu no justu and it hit Naruto's left hand  
  
"AHH! Sasuke!! why are you fighting me!?"  
  
"I have to!"  
  
"Naruto.. Once he's done.. I'm your next opponent"  
  
"You mean I could beat him?!"  
  
"No.. I mean Once he beats you into a bloody plup, I get to kill you.."  
  
End Flashback Dream  
  
*No way There had to be some other reason!!*  
  
Naruto Gets outta bed and runs to Kakashi's room at the end of the hall  
  
Naruto bursts through the door  
  
"Kakashi sensei!"  
  
Sakura Wakes up.. (No Hentai)  
  
"Naruto!!! Get out this is my room!! Sensei's room is across the hall!!"  
  
"Opps... Sorry.."  
  
Naruto runs to the other side when we bumps into a tired Sasuke  
  
"Naruto.. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I should say the same!!"  
  
"I went to get water..." Sasuke says as he holds up a glass of water  
  
"Oh... Just get outta my way!" Naruto sasy as he Pushes Sasuke out of the way  
  
Sasuke drops the glass of water becasue of him  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
Naruto Burst through the door again  
  
"Kakashi Sensei!!"  
  
Kakashi is sitting on his bed 'reading' Come Come Paradise  
  
"Kakashi sensei!!!!!!" Naruto screams  
  
Kakashi continues to 'look' at his book  
  
"Hey!!" Then Naruto hears a faint snoring "What?"  
  
Kakashi Sleeping sitting up with his eyes open  
  
"HOw..." Naruto walks over "Ok.. KAKASHI SENSEI WAKE UP!!!!" He shouts in his ear  
  
"Huh?" Kakashi blinked and stared at Naruto "Hello Naruto-kun... what happened now.. you wet your bed..." He teased  
  
"What?! No! Look Look!" Naruto put his hand infrom of Kakashi's face  
  
"Hmm.. how did you burn yourself.." He asked  
  
"I didn't Sasuke did!"  
  
"Why would Sasuke burn you?"  
  
"Because you said that he would beat me up until I was a bloody pulp and then you were going to kill me!!"  
  
"When did I say that?" Kakashi sees Sasuke with another glass of water "Sasuke! Would you come in here.."  
  
"Huh?" Sasuke turned and entered the room "What.."  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Real or Illusion

Aoi: I don't own Naruto..   
  
-----  
  
Chapter review: Naruto has a talk with Kakashi which leads him to believe it was just a dream..   
  
Oh yeah I forgot to mention they were a mission to deleiver medience to the Hidden illusion Village! ^_^  
  
-----  
  
Sasuke stands at the other side of Kakashi's bed facing Naruto  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You burned me!!"  
  
"I burned you? How?"  
  
"You used Katon Goukayuu"  
  
"When?"  
  
"In my dream!!"  
  
Sasuke starts to laugh "In your dreams? Now you dream I was killing you!"  
  
"It's not funny! You nearly killed me!!"  
  
"Naruto.."  
  
Naruto kept arguing not paying attention to Kakashi  
  
"Naruto.."  
  
still Naruto kept arguing  
  
"NARUTO!!"  
  
Naruto kept arguing STILL!  
  
Kakashi hits Naruto on the head  
  
"Naruto.. You can't just accuse people.."  
  
someone knocked on the door  
  
"Come in" the three of them said  
  
"What's all the... Umm.. Am I interupping something here?" Sakura says as stares at them  
  
She sees Sasuke to the left of Kakashi and Naruto with a big bump his knees to the floor on the right side of Kakashi  
  
"What?! You think?!" Sasuke says  
  
"It's just I heard a noise and I came in here and......"  
  
"Ah no... just friendly talk here!" Kakashi said putting one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and his other hand on Naruto's shoulder  
  
"Okay.. then.. I'll just pretend I saw nothing..."  
  
Sakura walked away  
  
"Now... Isn't it possible that you burnt your hand on that candle I gave you?" Kakashi said  
  
"Well.... Naruto.. You shouldn't accuse people you when you don'tt know all the facts!" Sasuke said then took a sip of water  
  
"But but.."  
  
"Just go to sleep... we will have at least..." Kakashi looks at his clock "2 and a half hours of sleep left"  
  
They go out the door and to their rooms  
  
"Stupid Naruto..." Sasuke said as he entered his room..  
  
"Stupid Sasuke..." Naruto says as he enter his room  
  
---2 and a half hours later---  
  
Sakura came down only to see Sasuke sleeping on the couch   
  
Naruto Sleeping on the chair   
  
Kakashi sitting at the breakfast table reading Come Come Paradise..  
  
"what's going on?"  
  
"Hmm? They are all tired.." Kakashi said  
  
"Aren't you going to wake them up?" Sakura asked  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't we have a mission continue?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Then why don't you wake them up!?"  
  
"Why? We just have to deliever this medience to the Hidden Illusion village"  
  
"Which is important!!"  
  
"Yeah.. Then you wake them up"  
  
"Fine then! I will!" Sakura an alarm clock and set it to the time in 3, 2, 1...  
  
"RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The alarm clock rang  
  
But they just kept sleeping  
  
"Grrr... Fine then... Henge!" Sakura transformed to Kakashi?  
  
She went over to Naruto  
  
"Hey.. wake up.."  
  
The reall Kakashi walks over  
  
Naruto opened his eyes "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 KAKASHI SENSEIS!!!!!!"  
  
Sasuke woke up and rubbed his eyes "what's wrong"  
  
"2 Kakashi-senseis!!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sakura undos the Trasformation "Heheh! So now you wake up!"  
  
"Sakura?" Naruto said holding a pillow "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"Hurry up and eat, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, we have to go the the Hidden illusion village!!"  
  
Sasuke yawned and when into the kitchen  
  
The Whole place was quiet..  
  
*Something's not right* Sasuke thought as he turned his head *They aren't moving...*  
  
Sasuke only saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto not moving..  
  
"What's going on here!!!" He shouted out  
  
"Hehehe... When you die.. Can you see.. it.. can you feel.. it...Can you hear... it..." A voice said  
  
"What's going on!!"  
  
"I just happened to stop time.."  
  
"but how!?"   
  
"It's an advance bloodline justu.."  
  
"No! It's impossibe!!  
  
"Oh it's possible.. And It's real!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The dark figure appeared again.. "Ahh.. You must be Uchiha Sasuke-kun..."  
  
"I don't need to answer that question!"  
  
"Yup.. Definatly..."  
  
"What do you want..." He said giving a death glare  
  
"You'll see..." She approached him slowly...  
  
The tension was nerve-wrecking  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"First you have to sleep.."  
  
"I'm not going to do as you say!"  
  
"You'll see things my way.."  
  
The Tension grew thicker  
  
Sasuke grabbed his kunai  
  
"What? now you want to kill me? Go right ahead..." She said calmly  
  
Sasuke seemed confused.. *This must be a trick! There's not other explaination!*  
  
"A trick? No.. Not at all.. Go Ahead attack.."  
  
Sasuke was unsure.. He didn't know if he should attack  
  
"If you don't... I will!!"  
  
She lunged forward and punched him in his stomach  
  
"ahh!" He fell backwards  
  
"I told you... You'll see it my way.."  
  
She took her hand and placed it on his head..   
  
A stronger charka appeared around her hand..   
  
"Hikairi Yume no Justu.."   
  
Once again a bright mirror appeared showing his dream  
  
"Hmm.. He already has a nightmare... This just makes it easier.. Kage Yume no Justu"  
  
Sasuke wakes up.. Luckily for him he wasn't killed  
  
"Looks like you found out my trick.."  
  
"Partly.. you are from the Illusion Village.. "  
  
"Hmm? Well.. Seems you figured it out..."  
  
"Yeah and I know how to beat it! With my Sharingan!"  
  
She starts to laugh as if she doubts him  
  
"You think you can beat me with your Sharingan.. That's so funny.. My illusion justu is much stronger than your Sharingan.."  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Anniemay's Story

Aoi: I don't own Naruto... But I own the following chracters in this story: Himiko Aoi  
  
Akuryou Ame  
  
Kittimoto Anniemay  
  
Kittimoto (Otomittik) Yameinna  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Review: Sasuke Finds out his Sharingan won't work..   
  
They meet someone who knows who the person who keeps attacking them..   
  
-----  
  
"What are you talking about!"  
  
"you heard me.. Even if you try to..."  
  
"I don't believe you! illusions can be seen through no matter what!"  
  
"Hmph... Believe what you want.. You'll just waste your charka.."  
  
"Sharingan!" Sasuke ignored every word.. *I know that it's Genjustu, no I just have to find which isn't an illusion..*  
  
"You'll just waste your Charka..."  
  
*I don't believe her for a second.. What?! I can't see through this!! Impossible! This can't be real..*  
  
"I told you my Genjustu is much stronger.. I'm from the illusion village.. I think it would be stronger now wouldn't it.."  
  
"Shut up.."  
  
"See.. You just wasted a lot of Charka..."  
  
"Shut Up!!!!!!"  
  
---  
  
There was a trap laid infront of the doorway.. They only saw a barrier.. They relized it had to e Genjustu a while ago..  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, can you see through it?" Sakura asked  
  
"Hmm.. I can only see the faintest things.. Sasuke... and that's about it.."  
  
"But the Sharingan...."  
  
"Yes.. The Sharingan can see through Genjustu.. But for some reason.. it seems stronger.. Than my Sharingan.."  
  
"No way..."  
  
"Hmmm.... I can't stand this!!" Naruto shouted "Can't we get rid of the trap!!"  
  
"We can but the barrier is very strong.."  
  
---  
  
Sasuke had used up a lot of Charka and collasped on the floor  
  
"See.. You can't beat me.. I might as well let you live.."  
  
Just before she left she gave if a warning...'illusions can be beaten.. But you will never beat me..'  
  
The barrier was gone and the trap was set off because of Naruto, who was currently hangging on the wall by kunais  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran over  
  
"So.. Sasuke-kun your Sharingan didn't work..." Kakashi said  
  
"Hmm... I don't want to talk about it.."  
  
"Sasuke-kun I think you should get something to eat before we leave.. you look worn out.."  
  
Sasuke's stomach growls.. and Sasuke had a faint blush  
  
"Haha.. you got beaten Sasuke!"  
  
"shut up Naruto.. I may have been beaten.. but atleast I'm not pinned to the wall by a simple trap!"  
  
Naruto looked at the kunais around him..   
  
Kakashi walks over to Naruto   
  
"Comfortable?" Kakashi teased  
  
"Well..duh... of course not.."  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Grr.. JUST GET ME DOWN!!!" Naruto says trying to kick and struggle  
  
---  
  
They get Naruto down, they eat breakfast and set off to The Hidden illusion Village  
  
"So.. Sensei.. How come we never heard of the Hidden illusion village..Do you know it?" Sakura asked..  
  
"well.." Kakashi thinks and reflects a while "No.."  
  
Sweatdrops fall upon all their heads  
  
A girl just about their age is running without looking and bumps into them  
  
"Ahh!!" She screams  
  
"AHH!!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke scream  
  
!@#$% CRASH %$#@!  
  
They all (except Kakashi he manged to escape) fall to the floor much like dominoes  
  
"Ow.. what happened?" she said rubbing her head  
  
"What happened.." Naruto said  
  
"Ow.. That's the second time that happened today.." She says..  
  
"Maybe you should look next time.." Sakura says trying to get up  
  
"I don't need to.. I can sense them..." She pointed to herself "I'm a ninja!"  
  
"Your kidding.." Naruto says  
  
"I would have never know.." Sakura says saracasticly  
  
"I am!" She points to her forehead protector "My name is Anniemay Kittimoto"  
  
"You're not going to attack us are you?" Naruto asked  
  
"No.. Why would I do that?"  
  
"What an odd symbol" Sakura says looking at the symbol oh her forehead protector  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.. I've seen stone, sand, sound, rain, grass, mist, leaf, (waterfall????), cloud.. But I've never seen that one..."  
  
"Well.. it's hard to explain.."  
  
"What? Why can't you just tell us?" Naruto asked  
  
"Not Here... I think she might be listening.." She whisphered   
  
"Who is this 'she'.." Kakashi asked  
  
"Hurry.... Come with me..we have to go to somewhere safer.."  
  
They run through the forest off the path..  
  
"Where are we going?!" Sakura asked  
  
"Just follow... She might have heard us so far!"  
  
They ran for pretty much a long time  
  
"Why is it taking so long?!"   
  
"I used GenJustu on the forest so she wouldn't find me.. Hurry this way"  
  
"Are we there yet!"  
  
"Stop complaining! We are almost there"  
  
They arrive infront of an old wasted looking cottage..  
  
"We're here!" She said happily  
  
"Your kidding.." Sakura said "We step anywhere near there and it'll collapes on us"  
  
Anniemay ignores Sakura's remark and walks towards it "It's not much.. but.. It's pretty much home.."  
  
Anniemay signals for them to come towards it  
  
"Sensei.. is it safe?"   
  
"Well.. If she says so.. go ahead.. I'm right behind you!"  
  
"Yeah that's a load off my mind..."  
  
They slowly walk behind her  
  
"What's wrong? You guys.. aren't afraid are you?"  
  
With that remark Naruto, with flames in his eyes, ran right through the door "I'm not afraid!!"  
  
With caution they follow him  
  
"Whoa... But it looked so.."  
  
"Yeah Yeah.. I know.. It's just Genjustu"  
  
"But Using Genjustu.. it uses Charka.. How.. can you keep it up.." Sakura Asked slightly confused of everything..  
  
"Well... It's hard to say really..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um.. Hey you guys must be hungry I'll go get something!" She said nervously and headed to the kitchen..  
  
*She's not telling us something important...* Sasuke thought as he fell collasped into a chair  
  
She came back into the room holding a tray of tea  
  
"Hehe.. This is all I have left.. ^_^'.."  
  
"So.. Are you going to tell us why we are hiding from 'her'.." Kakashi said  
  
Anniemay takes a long sip of tea and sighs "Well.. 'She' is My..."  
  
"your..." Naruto interupped  
  
"My.."  
  
"Your......"  
  
"My.."  
  
"YOUR!!"  
  
"Stop interuppting!!! My sister.. Twin sister to be extact.."  
  
"Twin sister?"  
  
"Yeah... well.. it really all started when we were put into groups of 3.."  
  
Anniemay's Story:  
  
We were happy our parents cared very much for us.. We were the most lucky twins!  
  
We ended up in the same group.. Our group was the strongest in Genjustu..  
  
And.. our clan was the BEST in GenJustu.. Our special abillity was one of a kind..  
  
We could see into people's dreams.. And we can make them come true..  
  
Our Teacher, Aoi-Sensei, she taught us how we can control our Justu..   
  
The Hidden Illusion Village was Isolated.. We didn't want anyone to find our village...  
  
So.. so.. we used our GenJustu for a barrier.. No one would ever found our village..  
  
Except.. One day someone saw through the GenJustu. He didn't have the Sharingan..  
  
Just a normal ordinary ninja.. An ordinary Ninja along with his group.. None were a Uchiha  
  
That group killed Our clan and our the clan my team-mate, Akuryou Ame. We were terrified..  
  
Every clan that had a Advanced Bloodline.. They killed.. Somehow.. Someway..   
  
They left us alone, My sister, Ame, and Myself, our sensei says we are special..   
  
but they will kill us later... Yameinna was very angry and wanted no one to come every..  
  
She improved on her skills.. And promised to me she will protect us.. She's not a missing-nin  
  
She was just a ninja.. She has the skill of a Chuunin but if we entered the exam everything  
  
would be reveled.. Soon The people of our village got sick.. They needed Medicene..  
  
Yameinna refused to let outsiders into the village.. and set off to get the medicene herself..  
  
"So.. Well that's my basic story..."  
  
"Well if you use genjustu to hide you village.. What's the point of sending us.." Kakashi said  
  
"Well our leader.. Knew of the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan.."  
  
"But missions are assigned randomly...How would you know.. if we were chosen" He asked   
  
"I have my ways..."  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Time to Stay up

Aoi: Don't make me say it...I don't own Naruto  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Review: It looks like they arrived at the Illusion Village..   
  
Nightfalls.. Will Yameinna attack again?  
  
-----  
  
Once Sasuke heard the story he started to remember the fall of his clan  
  
*It's just like my clan... My brother... I have to get my revenge...*  
  
"Are you going to tell us.." Sakura asked  
  
"Well.. Even in the simplest forms no one will notice us.."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"The People of the Illusion Village.. We record everytime the Sharingan was used.. To see how strong it was.."  
  
"But that doesn't explain our question..."  
  
"I'm getting there.. I'm getting there.. My friend.. Ame can somewhat control time.."  
  
"What?! Impossible!!" Naruto shouted  
  
"Well it is.. And durning the time she tells them what they should do.. as long as they are a ninja..."  
  
*But does that mean she's the one who attacked me?* Sasuke thought..  
  
"Hmm.. That would explain this morning.." Sasuke said quietly  
  
"Hey.. Um.. Has Ame ever used her Justu for 'evil'.." Sasuke Asked uncomfortably  
  
"Ame? Evil?" Anniemay started to laugh like crazy "That's very funny!!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ame is one of my most trust worthy friends!! And Besides she hasn't left all morning...She's sleeping upstairs.."  
  
*Hmm.. So it was just GenJustu..*  
  
"Ame also has the 'Illustion Wall' it lets you see what you want to or don't want to see right infront of you eyes.."  
  
"I have a question of your Justu..."  
  
"Hm? You mean Hikari Yume no Justu?"  
  
"No the other one.."  
  
"Oh.. Kage Yume no Justu.. It takes you dream and it makes your body feel what is in the dream.."  
  
"You mean.."  
  
"Yup.. From every kiss to every punch.. But it depends.. If it has been done durning a nightmare.. it will contine.."  
  
"You mean I'm cursed!!!" Naruto shouted  
  
"Well in a matter of speaking.. Yes.."  
  
"How do I get rid of it!!!! I don't wanna die in my sleep!!"  
  
"Well you can wait until it wears off..."  
  
"Oh that can't be to long... 1, 2 hours?"  
  
Anniemay shakes her head "No... more like 3 months.."  
  
Naruto's jaw drops and falls to the floor  
  
Kakashi closes Naruto's mouth  
  
"But Naruto.. There is an antidode..."  
  
"What What!!"  
  
"But.. it takes a long time..."  
  
"What!"   
  
"There is a simple way.." She yawns.. "But it's getting late..."  
  
"But But!"  
  
"You'll just going to have to stay awake.."  
  
"no way!"  
  
"Fine then die in you sleep..."  
  
Naruto has a scared look on his face..  
  
"Don't worry Naruto... I'll help you stay awake" Kakashi said smiling under his mask  
  
Naruto has an even worriered expression..  
  
Kakashi took a picture of his expression "Sorry I just had to take a picture.. That was priceless!"  
  
"Okay then... Sakura you can have the room up the stairs and to the first door on the left"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"I'll be in the room at the end of the upstairs, if you need me!"  
  
"Hey hey what about us!" Naruto said  
  
"Naruto we will stay in the living room keeping each other up" Kakashi said while smiling again  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"   
  
Naruto really didn't want to stay awake with an old man who reads Come Come Paradise..  
  
"Oh and if you here a noise it's probably Ame she stands gaurd at night" Anniemay said as she ran up the stairs  
  
"Have a good time!" Sakura laughed and ran up the stairs  
  
---That night---  
  
All Three boys were in the livingroom in their pyjamas with a roaring fire  
  
"This is the worst night of my life..." Naruto said  
  
"Oh it isn't that bad..." Kakashi said flipping the page of Come Come Paradise  
  
"Yes it is.." Naruto points to Sasuke "He's here.. Why are you here?"  
  
"I was attacked by Yameinna, I think I'm 'cursed'.."  
  
"Ha!" Naruto yawned  
  
Kakashi hit Naruto on the head  
  
"ow...What was that for sensei?"  
  
"Don't fall asleep"  
  
Sasuke Chuckled  
  
Naruto heard footsteps down the stairs  
  
"Ahh!!" Naruto hides under a pillow  
  
"huh? Hey who are you!"  
  
"Are you Ame?" Sasuke asked  
  
"Yeah... Are you Kakashi-san, Sasuke-kun and Naruto kun?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Ok.. Whew safe.. Anniemay told me you were here..."  
  
"Naruto you can get up" Kakashi said  
  
Naruto was asleep under the pillow  
  
"Should we?" Sasuke asked Kakashi  
  
"Yup" Kakashi responded  
  
Saskue punches Naruto's left arm and Kakashi does the same on his right  
  
"Ow!!" Naruto jumped up  
  
"DON'T FALL ASLEEP BAKA!" They both shouted  
  
"heh funny.." Ame said and went outside  
  
"What do you expect! I can't stay awake forever!!!"  
  
"Well you might die!!" Sasuke shouted  
  
"Well I might not!"  
  
"Naruto.. Just drink coffee.." Kakashi Suggested  
  
"I don't drink though.."  
  
"Well there's always a first..." Kakashi said "Go ask Anniemay if she has some..."  
  
"What? Alone! No way!"  
  
"Naruto.. You have to stay awake!" Sasuke said  
  
"Fine!" Naruto said "but.. someone come with me..." Naruto sounded as if his saw a ghost  
  
"Why don't you go by yourself... You afraid you'll see the 'boogie-man'.." Kakashi laughed  
  
Sasuke laughed along  
  
"I told you I heard a noise!!!" Naruto said   
  
"Why are you blushing" Kakashi teased  
  
"I'm not!!" Really Naruto was  
  
"Fine then will be right behind you" Kakashi said  
  
"Okay then!" Naruto agreed not knowing kakashi was lying  
  
Naruto walked up the stairs "You're right behind me right" He shouted to be sure  
  
"Yup we are right behind you" They said at the base of the steps  
  
Naruto felt uneasy.. He looked around trying to find the end of the hall way which seemed to stretch a long way  
  
"You guys..."  
  
Naruto heard nothing  
  
"You guys?" He turned around  
  
"Where did you guys go.."  
  
The hallway seemed to get darker...  
  
"ek.."  
  
Just then Naruto saw a bright light  
  
"Oh no I died!!!" Naruto screamed  
  
Naruto started to hear laughter behind the light  
  
"What?!"  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke were laughing like crazy  
  
"Naruto your expression was priceless!!" ^_^ Kakashi laughed  
  
Sasuke drapped the flash light and was doubled ouver laughing "It's just too funny!!"  
  
"Not funny" A grumpy Naruto said  
  
"Yes it is, You guys.. You guys?..ek!" Sasuke teased  
  
"Grrrr..."  
  
"Okay..Okay.. Naruto no need to get your shorts in a knot..." Kakashi said "Let's just go ask her if she has coffee.."  
  
"Okay then!"  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Bad Idea Kakashi

Aoi: I don't own Naruto...   
  
And this chapter's title I wanted it to be was "Don't give the #1 Hyperactive ninja 'Hyper-Chibi-Special-Coffee'.."  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Review: Naruto gets one sip of coffee and goes hyper..  
  
-This is just a note in the last chapter I said that they got to the Illusion village.. But I ment 'Will they get to the Illusion village ^_^'..  
  
-----  
  
Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke go up the the room at the end of the hall  
  
"Go ahead Naruto..." Kakashi said  
  
"What! Why me!!"  
  
"You are the one who keeps falling asleep..." Sasuke said  
  
"Erm...." Naruto knocks on the door..  
  
No answer  
  
"Hello?" Naruto knocks again  
  
The Door creaks open  
  
"Anniemay..?" Naruto Asked Nervously  
  
"Yeah... What?"  
  
"Do you have any coffee?"  
  
"Yeah.. Why?"  
  
"We need it to wake up..."  
  
She yawned "Well.. There should be some in the kitchen... in one of the cupboards..."  
  
"Cool!"   
  
"Now go away.. I need sleep!!"  
  
She closed the door  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Sasuke turned off the flashlight leaving it very dark  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Naruto had screamed  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke Are laughing so crazily  
  
(Hmmm... They seem to change during the night.... Hmmm..)  
  
"You guys!!"  
  
Sasuke turns the flashlight on  
  
"Okay... Let's go..." Sasuke said still laughing  
  
They enter the kitchen and start to look into the cupboards  
  
"It's gotta be here somewhere.." Kakashi said as he opened one cupboard  
  
"Hey I think I found it!!" Naruto reads to Label "Hyper-Chibi-Special-Coffee.. is this it?"  
  
"Well I guess.."   
  
Kakashi takes the can of coffee  
  
"I found the coffee maker.." Sasuke said and read the label "Hyper-Chibi-Special-Coffee-Maker.."  
  
"Okay.. I'm seeing a pattern..." Naruto said  
  
Kakashi starts to make the coffee  
  
"Is it done yet? Is it done yet? Is it done yet? Is it done yet?" Naruto said hyperly  
  
"Sasuke.." Kakashi turned to Sasuke  
  
"Okay"  
  
Sasuke walked up to Naruto and hit him on the head  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Calm down Naruto.. it's almost done.." Kakashi said  
  
Kakashi finds 3 mugs and splits it evenly  
  
They went to the Livingroom again  
  
Naruto looks at the steaming liquid "Umm..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kakashi said after a long sip of the coffee  
  
Naruto looks up at Kakashi "Umm..." He looks down at the mug  
  
Sasuke wipes his mouth with his sleeve "It's not bad.."  
  
"Okay then.." Naruto takes a very long sip   
  
He eyes widen and he stood up  
  
"Naruto are you okay?" Kakashi asked  
  
Naruto started to twich   
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Hehehehehheehhhehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehheheheheheh"  
  
"Umm.." Kakashi was a little worried  
  
Naruto started to have a crazy-hyper look on his face  
  
"Umm.." Kakashi was alot more worried  
  
In a flash Naruto started to jump around bouncing off the walls  
  
(Heh sounds like my friend ^_^)  
  
"Whoa! Catch that lamp!" Sasuke Shouted  
  
Kakashi had slid to get the lamp to safety  
  
"Sasuke! Catch the pictures!"  
  
Sasuke ran to grab the pictures before they fell to the floor  
  
Kakashi threw a kunai and pinned Naruto to the wall  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Naruto exclaimed  
  
"Naruto calm down!"   
  
Kakashi started to slap him silly  
  
"Ow ow ow ow... Hehheheheeh! That was funny!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I think he's gone crazy..." Sasuke said  
  
Kakashi turns to Sasuke "What should we do?"  
  
"Um.. He's gone.." Sasuke points to The wall with the kunai where Naruto used to be  
  
"What!" Kakashi turns to the wall "We have to find him..."  
  
"Oh no... Just think of what happenes if you let loose a the #1 Hyper-Hyperactive ninja.."  
  
They stop to think what will happen  
  
Sasuke POV: Naruto runs up and down the stairs   
  
knocks on all of the doors upstairs  
  
Goes in the kitchen looking for something to make noise  
  
And That's only in 10 minutes...  
  
Kakashi POV: Naruto will go outside   
  
Jump from tree to tree  
  
Jumps off one saying "I can fly!!"  
  
And that's only in 10mins...  
  
"We've gotta find him!" Sasuke said  
  
"Okay... You look in the Kitchen.. I'll look outside and we'll both check upstairs"  
  
Just then Sasuke hears Naruto singing 'Poupée de Cire' loudly from underneath...  
  
"I didn't know this place had a basement!!" Sasuke said  
  
"I didn't know Naruto can sing in French..." Kakashi said "Wait! Shhh..."  
  
"...Je suis une poupée de cire..." Naruto sang loudly  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's getting louder so he's getting closer.."  
  
"Which way?!"  
  
"Either way there's only one exit!" Kakashi said   
  
"Okay!"   
  
They run around the house looking for Naruto..  
  
Which only take 5-10 mins when you got a Jounin on your side..  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Okay then! We'll just have to make it our mission!" Kakashi said "You wake up Sakura and Anniemay.."  
  
"What!" Sasuke said "you know how grumpy Sakura'll get!"  
  
"For Naruto yes... For you... Hm..."   
  
"Oh no! I'm not getting her!" Sasuke said  
  
Sasuke sat down and attached himself to his kunai and stuck his kunai to the floor   
  
"Come on.. It'll only be for what 3 mins...or less even..."  
  
"No way! Not Now! Not ever!"  
  
--  
  
Sasuke went upstairs and knocked on Sakura's door "Sakura!"  
  
*Stupid old man... How did I let him convince me..*  
  
"Coming!" Said tiredly  
  
Sakura opened the door and her eyes lit up seeing Sasuke  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Why are you here?"  
  
She then started to daydream  
  
Sasuke noticed the homemade doll she was carrying.. It was him as a chibi..  
  
"uh..."  
  
Sakura sees him looking at the doll "huh? opps!"   
  
Sakura throws the doll to her bed  
  
"We need your help, Sakura..."  
  
"My help?"  
  
"Just hurry and get dressed.. I don't think a nightgown is good for a mission.."  
  
"A mission? Now at this time?" Sakura closed the door and went to get changed  
  
Sakura came out "okay!"  
  
"Okay now we have to get Anniemay.."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sasuke walked to the end of the hall  
  
Sasuke knocked on the door "Hey Anniemay you awake!!"  
  
Anniemay opened the door "I am now what do you want... Oh Sasuke-kun.. Sakura-chan.."  
  
"Hurry.. Naruto.. Help..."  
  
"What did Naruto fall down the well?!" She laughed  
  
"No worse! He's hyper!" Sasuke said  
  
"Oh no!!"  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Mission! Find Naruto!

Aoi: I don't own Naruto!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Review: Anniemay, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi look for a VERY hyper Naruto..  
  
-----  
  
"Hold on.. I'll have to change..  
  
Anniemay closes the door and changes  
  
Anniemay comes out "Okay where was his last?"  
  
Sasuke starts to tell Sakura and Anniemay the whole story  
  
"You let him have coffee?!" Sakura Shouted/asked  
  
"I didn't know Naruto knew how to sing in french..." Anniemay said..  
  
"Hey! I think I found him!" They heard a voice from below..  
  
"Yes! Sensei found him!"  
  
"Okay let's go!!"   
  
They ran down the stairs  
  
"You found him!?!?" Sakura asked   
  
"Yes and no..." Kakashi holds up 4 empty bags of sugar  
  
"This isn't Naruto..." Anniemay said..   
  
Sasuke reads the label "Hyper-Chibi-Special-Sugar..Okay I'm seeing a BIG pattern.."  
  
"Oh no!! That's all my sugar!! T_T "  
  
"What do you mean yes and no?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yes I found where he was last.. and No he just escaped..."  
  
"Great.. Now we got a.. Super-Hyper-Hyperactive ninja...." Sasuke said  
  
Everyone thinks of how a Super-Hyper-Hyperactive ninja would act...  
  
"AHH!!!" Everyone shouts from what they think..  
  
"We've gotta find him!!"  
  
"Okay! Mission: Find Naruto!" Kakashi said  
  
"Okay!" The 3 of them shouted  
  
----  
  
Sasuke goes into the basement with his flashlight  
  
"Naruto? You down here?.."  
  
"HI SASUKE!!" Naruto jumped up from behind him  
  
"Naruto!! There you are! Sensei said that... He'll give you more... umm.. Coffee! yeah Coffee!"  
  
"Hmmm... no" Naruto shakes his head "I drank it all!"  
  
"WHAT!!"   
  
Naruto jumps off up the stairs  
  
"Hey wait!!" Sasuke is about to run after him but.. his flashlight burns-out.. "Oh my...Stupid Kakashi.."  
  
-FlashBack-  
  
Kakashi starts to play with the flashlight turning it on then off...  
  
"Stop playing with my flashlight!"  
  
"Okay.." Kakashi puts it down  
  
Sasuke went to get something  
  
Kakashi picked up the flashlight and started to play with it again  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
----  
  
Sakura is upstairs   
  
"Hmm.."  
  
*I have to think like Naruto..*  
  
INNER SAKURA: I don't think you wanna do that...  
  
"Hmmm... What should I do..."  
  
"HI!! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto jumped up behind her  
  
"AH!!!" Sakura Shouted  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!! hi hi hi h i hi hi hi hi hi hihi hihih ihihi hihihihih!!!!!"  
  
"Um.. Hi... Say Naruto-kun...." Sakura faking of course "...I was wondering..."  
  
"What what what what what awhatwhathahw!!"  
  
"Um...." Sakura might regret this "I was wondering if.. if... if..."  
  
"If what!" Naruto Hyperly said  
  
"IF YOU WOULD..."   
  
INNER SAKURA: YOU WILL REGRET THIS!!!  
  
"Hey Sakura wanna do something REALLY fun!!!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
INNER SAKURA: SAY NO!  
  
"Umm... sure..?"  
  
INNER SAKURA: NOO!! HE'S HYPER YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'LL DO!!!  
  
"Umm... actually Naruto-kun...."  
  
"TOO LATE TO TURN BACK!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and ran to the edge of the Stair-case  
  
"Umm.. Naruto-kun what are you going-" She was interuppted again by Naruto  
  
"READY!! JUMP!!!" Naruto Jumped down the 20steps pulling Sakura behind  
  
"AHHH!HH!HHH!H!!!!!!" Sakura was somewhat Terrified   
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"NARUTO!!!!"  
  
*AHHHHH!! I CAN'T DIE NOW!!! I HAVEN'T DONE A LOT OF THINGS!! LIKE KISS SASUKE-KUN!!*  
  
"THIS IS FUN! NE SAKURA-CHAN!!!"  
  
*I CAN'T DIE IF I DO INO-PIG WILL GET SASUKE!!*  
  
The jump felt like it happened forever  
  
When they fell to the ground Naruto ran up the stairs again, still holding Sakura's hand with a tight grip  
  
"Naruto!! Let go!!" SAkura was frightened  
  
"No I have another fun idea!"  
  
Naruto ran to the end of the Hall to the window  
  
"Naruto.. what are you going to do...?" Sakura Trembled with fear  
  
Naruto opened the window with one hand still with a tight grip on Sakura's hand  
  
The wind gusted into the hallway almost blowing them away  
  
The Hyper boy stood on the edge of the window and pulled Sakura along too  
  
"READY!!!! JUMP!!!" Naruto jumped out of the window once again pulling the frightened girl along  
  
"Naruto!!! Stop!!" Sakura shouted   
  
The wind made them feel like they were flying   
  
"WEEEEE!! I CAN FLLLLY!!" He said cheerfully letting the wind carry as he fell  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura was so very frightened "LET GO NARUTO!!"  
  
"Okay!" Naruto let go of Sakura's hand and jumped off the side of the cottage and into the trees  
  
Sakura was free falling to the ground   
  
"I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Hoping they will be her last words before she died  
  
She fell onto a compost heap  
  
"ew..I swear I'll kill Naruto!!" Sakura said in disgust "AHHH!!" A kunai flew by her head  
  
"Who's there!! What's your name!?" A voice said  
  
"H-Haruno Sa-Sakura..." She said Nervously  
  
"Huh? Sakura-chan?"  
  
The Light of a flashlight hit her eyes almost blinding her  
  
"who's there? Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke-kun? Naruto-baka?"  
  
"Huh? Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was never so happy to see him...   
  
But then she remembered who he was "ACK!!! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!!"  
  
"Sorry... I couldn't see.."  
  
*well.. no wonder... he only shows one eye...*  
  
Kakashi helped her up  
  
"I thought you were looking upstairs?" Kakashi asked  
  
"I did... Naruto jumped out the window pulling me along..."  
  
They walked into the cottage  
  
"Any luck?" Anniemay asked  
  
"Nope.." Kakashi responed  
  
"No unfortunaly" Sakura said Wiping off dirt left  
  
"Well..." Sasuke was holding a rope 


End file.
